Parallel parking is a difficult vehicle maneuver to perform. Automated parking aid systems included in current vehicles assist drivers by automatically adjusting the steering direction of vehicles while performing parallel parking maneuvers. However, even with these conventional parking aid systems, multiple turns are often required when parallel parking into a smaller size parking space.